Destino Alterado
by ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Todo comenzó con un viaje al Cirque de Freak y el encuentro con una personita. Siguió con unos diarios y su posterior publicación. Y finalmente, el destino volvió a alcanzarlo. Porque, por más bueno que fuese el plan de Evanna, Des Tiny no se rinde tan fácil.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: La saga de Darren Shan es propiedad de Darren Shan, valga la redundancia.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Darren Shan, como sin duda saben por los libros que publique anteriormente. En especial por mi Saga. No, no voy a volver a contar la historia de cómo, junto con mi mejor amigo, Steve "leopard" Leonard, asistí al _Cirque du Freak_; del error que cometí al robar la araña de un vampiro, el Sr. Crepsley, y terminé fingiendo mi muerte para salvar a Steve convirtiéndome en un semi-vampiro. No volveré a contar sobre mis fallidas pruebas de iniciación: los triales de la muerte; o sobre la traición de Kurda, la lucha con los vampanezes en la montaña de los vampiros y mi ascenso como un príncipe vampiro… Contar la misma historia no tendría sentido, ¿verdad?

Aunque, mucho de lo que tengo que contar tiene que ver con todo eso, aunque técnicamente no me sucedió a mí. Al menos en esta línea del tiempo. Si son lectores nuevos, esto puede ser confuso. Y a su vez hace que yo me pregunte: ¿qué hacen leyendo esto? La historia comienza cuatro libros atrás. Tienen que leerlos para comprender lo que relataré en este libro.

Los que ya han terminado aquella historia, la historia del otro Darren, saben dónde quedó todo. Al final, gracias a los planes de Evanna, se me dio la oportunidad de engañar al destino. El otro Darren, convertido en personita, logró desviarme del camino a tiempo. No espié la reunión del Sr. Crepsley con mi amigo Steve; por tanto no tuve motivos para dudar de él. Y por supuesto, como no supe que el Sr. Crepsley era un vampiro, no tuve la "grandiosa" idea de robarle su araña, madame Octa.

Y como ninguna de esas cosas pasaron, durante los siguientes diez años fui Darren Shan el humano. Terminé mis estudios de secundaria con un promedio aceptable, me aficioné a la lectura y a la escritura creativa (como ya vaticinaba el otro Darren al final último volumen) y luego ingresé a la universidad para estudiar inglés. Y más tarde, a los veinte años (siendo aún universitario), publiqué mi primer libro.

Darren Shan, en otra vida un príncipe vampiro, ahora era Darren Shan el autor de novelas juveniles de acción, aventura y terror. Esto último gracias a mi amigo Steve. No puedes crecer con un fanático de todo lo horroroso en el mundo como mejor amigo sin verte un poco influenciado por él. No es que me queje, le agradezco en realidad. El terror es un género complicado, pero cuando das con la historia adecuada y la desarrollas bien, muy satisfactorio.

Y sí, Steve siguió siendo mi mejor amigo. Ya saben, en esta vida Steve no llegó a odiarme. No juró vengarse de mí; porque nunca fue atacado por madame Octa, nunca estuvo al borde de la muerte y, por supuesto, su mejor amigo nunca se convirtió en un semi-vampiro "robando" su lugar como una criatura de la noche. En esta vida, Steve y yo continuamos siendo amigos, incluso cuando inevitablemente nuestras vidas nos llevaron por caminos separados. Eso no evita, sin embargo, que cada cierto tiempo nos reunamos con nuestros amigos, Tom y Alan, para tomar unas cervezas en un bar del centro de nuestra ciudad natal, cuando volvemos a casa para pasar las fiestas de fin de año.

Pero esa vida alterna terminó cuando cumplí veinte dos años. Unos meses después de que el segundo volumen de mi serie _Demonata_ saliera a la venta. Ese día llegó un paquete por correo. Era una simple caja de color marrón, sin más indicación en su envoltorio que la dirección de entrega. Espéculo que no llegó por correo ordinario, puesto que no tenía estampillas ni remitente alguno.

A decir verdad, no lo abrí de inmediato. ¿Quién lo haría? Un paquete sin remitente, que parece haber aparecido como por arte de magia en la puerta de tu casa, sin nada más que tu nombre y tu dirección inscritos en una simple tarjetita blanca… ¡Habría que ser muy estúpido para confiar en eso!

Aunque, debo confesar, tampoco llamé a la policía. No por falta de sentido común, sino por un mero presentimiento. Aquel paquete me daba la sensación de ser algo trascendental. Algo tan importante que aterraba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Casi como cuando recibes la carta de la universidad a la que aplicaste, y tienes miedo de abrirla por temor a un rechazo; y a la vez no puedes esperar, porque si fuiste aceptado será posiblemente lo mejor que te ocurrirá en la vida hasta ese punto. ¿Me explico? Esa caja se sentía como algo que determinaría mi futuro, sin importar el contenido.

Por supuesto, lo que había en aquel paquete varios cuadernos desgastados y firmados por el otro Darren. Los diarios que al final de su relato entregó al Sr. Tall para que me los hiciera llegar a mí. Aquellos cuadernos contenían la historia de terror en que se habría convertido mi vida si, diez años atrás, una personita no me hubiera arrojado del viejo palco del teatro donde se presentaba el _Cirque du Freak_.

Tarde una semana en decidirme en abrir el paquete y descubrir todo lo anterior. Y sucedió justo después de que todos los invitados a la cena de cumpleaños se hubieran ido. Cuando me encontraba solo en mi pequeño departamento, reordenando ideas sobre el contenido de mi siguiente libro.

Fue un shock reconocer mi letra desordenada de la infancia y la prosa descuidada que empleaba a la edad de doce años; encontrarme con aquel diario, que sin duda era el que llevaba en mis días de secundaria, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era. Pues aunque se trataba de una réplica exacta, salvo en contenido luego de la fecha en la asistí al _Cirque_, al diario que lleve en aquellos días sabía que el original (mi original) estaba perfectamente empaquetado, junto con otros tantos, en un armario de mi vieja habitación en casa de mis padres.

Y tarde otra semana, luego de leer como aquella personita de diez años atrás (el otro Darren) había desaparecido, en decidirme a llevar a cabo el plan de Evanna… mi propio plan.

Encendí la laptop que uso para escribir, abrí un nuevo documento en el procesador de textos y comencé a escribir el primero de doce libros sobre la vida del otro Darren… Sobre mi propia vida.

Y la primera línea, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue: _"Siempre me han fascinado las arañas…"_

~|.~|~.|~

Cuando tecleé las últimas líneas de Hijos del Destino, mis ojos estaban mojados en lágrimas. Había muchas emociones rondando mi mente. Tristeza, impotencia y rabia principalmente. Por todo lo que Desmond Tiny, nuestro padre, nos había hecho a Steve y a mí. O bueno, al menos a esa otra versión de nosotros.

Y a la vez, una gran satisfacción me inundó. Había trabajado dos meses sin parar, dejando incluso de lado el siguiente libro de _Demonata_, aunque definitivamente valía mucho la pena. Sabía que esta historia debía contarse lo antes posible.

Evanna dejó en claro que la historia ya no podía cambiarse. Incluso si yo no era un semi-vampiro, un príncipe del clan, alguien más allá afuera lo era. ¿Estaba esa persona ahora mismo pasando sus pruebas de iniciación? ¿Había comenzado ya la guerra de las cicatrices? ¿Quién era el Señor de los Vampanezes? ¿Steve nuevamente u otra persona…?

Dolía pensar en Steve. Todos esos años de escuela secundaria preparándose para algo… Nunca supimos exactamente para qué. Se sometió a un riguroso régimen de entrenamiento. Siempre dijo que quería ser un mercenario, así que asumimos automáticamente que se estaba preparando para eso. Sin embargo, ahora que sé lo que ocurrió en su reunión con el Sr. Crepsley hace tantos años, no puedo evitar tener mis sospechas sobre los motivos reales detrás de su entrenamiento.

¿Estaba Steve preparándose para ser un cazador de vampiros? ¿Lo había conseguido o sólo cumplió su sueño de la infancia y era ahora un mercenario? ¿Se había encontrado con Gannen Harst? ¿Era Steve el Señor de los Vampanezes?

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiadas posibilidades. ¡Maldición, Steve! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan reservado sobre tus planes y tu vida luego de la escuela?

—No es algo que quieras saber —me respondió una vez, y eso sólo hace que ahora me sienta peor al pensar en todo eso.

Pero lo mejor es dejar era dejar esas sospechas de lado, ahora debía terminar mi parte del trabajo. Los libros estaban escritos. Durante la siguiente semana haría una revisión final, y luego los enviaría al editor. Quizá, cuando estuvieran editados, se los mostraría a Steve… Y entonces ya me preocuparía por su reacción.

Con eso en mente, decidí concentrarme en mi propia vida. Sin que yo lo supiera, las garras del destino estaban listas para atraparme de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: La saga de Darren Shan es propiedad de Darren Shan, valga la redundancia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los meses posteriores al lanzamiento del primer volumen, _Una pesadilla viviente_, fueron de los más estresantes en mi vida. Había tomado la decisión de ocultar los nombres de las ciudades y países mencionados en el diario, así como cambiar los nombres de todos los involucrados (bueno, al menos aquellos que podían ser fácilmente rastreables en la era moderna del internet); pero aun así el texto tenía suficientes pistas como para que los involucrados supieran que de hecho estaba hablando de ellos. Eso si es que el libro tenía el suficiente alcance mediático como para alcanzarlos. Tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los involucrados eran vampiros y vanpanezes con poco, por no decir ningún, interés en la literatura humana.

Por suerte, luego de algunos meses y un par de visitas a un médico, conseguí tranquilizarme. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, más allá de empujar la promoción del libro hasta donde me fuera posible, para asegurarme de que fuera el éxito que necesitaba para poder llegar a quienes tenía por objetivo al escribirlo. Así pues, más por insistencia mía que por otra cosa, la campaña mediática fue intensa y agotadora, mucho más de lo que había sido la promoción de los primeros tres libros de la serie _Demonata_.

Y ese era sólo el principio, quedaban todavía tres libros más por lanzarse.

En todo ese tiempo, aunque recibí las acostumbradas felicitaciones por parte de mi familia, viejos compañeros y profesores del colegio y la universidad, además de mis amigos Tom y Alan, no tuve noticias de Steve. Lo último que habíamos sabido fue que había partido hacia América en uno de esos largos viajes que hacía a menudo fuera del país. Y el hecho de que no respondiera a mis mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos, mucho menos a mis llamadas (su teléfono siempre estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura), sólo hacía que mi nerviosismo creciera más.

Aunque había una posibilidad de que su reacción fuera violenta, estaba decidido a mostrarle los borradores de los cuatro libros cuanto antes. Era algo que había decidido casi desde el primer día: si en cualquier momento, incluso si sólo había sido publicado el primer libro, uno de los involucrados se presentaba a mi puerta, le contaría todo. Claro, siempre y cuando ese no fuera un vampanez demente, o el mismísimo Desmond Tiny. Lo último, confiaba, era imposible que sucediera, no al menos de inmediato. Evanna dejó en claro a mi otro yo lo mucho que el Sr. Tiny desprecia la literatura.

Así pasaron dos meses, luego dos más, desde la publicación del primer libro. Llegaron las fiestas de fin de año, y como de costumbre compré los boletos de avión para volver a casa a pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Tanto Alan como Tom confirmaron que nos veríamos la noche del veintiséis de diciembre en el bar de siempre, sin embargo ninguno de los tres había tenido aún noticias sobre Steve, y era un misterio si estaría allí o no.

Durante las fiestas, traté de olvidarme de las cosas y lo pasé lo mejor que pude con mi familia. En casa las cosas fueron alegres como de costumbre. Mamá y papá no dejaban de hablar sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de que mi carrera fuera cada vez mejor (las ventas de _Una pesadilla viviente_ iban de lo mejor y había gran expectativa por el lanzamiento del siguiente volumen, previsto para comienzos de la primavera siguiente), y Annie, mi hermana menor, no paraba de parlotear lo que sucedía en sus clases de psicología.

La primera noche, después de que nuestros padres se hubieran ido a dormir, Annie y yo permanecimos en la sala viendo caer la nieve por la ventana, mientras ella me hacía preguntas sobre todos los detalles que recordaba sobre mi visita al _Cirque du Freak_ años atrás. El hecho de que ese fuera el punto de partida del libro la tenía muy intrigada.

A diferencia de en la historia del otro Darren, yo no había dado muchos detalles sobre el espectáculo a mi hermana, y en las conversaciones al respecto en la escuela con Tommy y Alan, era Steve quien hablaba principalmente, mientras yo me limitaba a corroborar uno que otro dato, especialmente en lo que concernía a la participación de Madame Octa.

El susto que la Personita, el otro Darren, me había dado aquella noche borró mucho de mi entusiasmo al respecto. Esto queda principalmente corroborado por el hecho de que mi versión del diario de mi infancia no da muchos detalles sobre aquella noche, casi limitándose a ser una nota al margen. Debo agradecer lo detalladas que son las descripciones de mi otro yo respecto a la noche que asistimos al espectáculo. Lo cual por supuesto se complementó en el libro con lo mucho que él llegó a conocer a la _troupe_ del _cirque _en sus años de formar parte de él. El conocimiento de lo que el Sr. Crepsley es realmente, aunado con su posterior robo de la araña del vampiro, parecen ser el motivo para que mi otro yo se esforzara tanto en recordar y anotar esos detalles. Claro, esto son sólo especulaciones. Mi otro yo ya no existe, no hay forma de saber lo que pensaba cuando escribió esos diarios.

—¿Sabes, Darren? —comentó de pronto Annie— Por un momento, mientras leía el libro, pensé que de hecho lo que leía era tu diario.

No me sorprendí por eso. Annie siempre ha tenido un toque para descubrir esos detalles. Por algo decidió estudiar psicología. Esta Annie es muy distinta a la que mi otro yo encontró cuando volvió a casa tras dieciocho años de ausencia. Steve y ella nunca han estado juntos 8hasta donde sé), dado que mi mejor amigo no tiene motivos para usarla en una venganza contra mí. Por tanto, Annie nunca quedó embarazada a los dieciocho años, teniendo que abandonar la escuela. Aunque, una parte de mí, siente curiosidad por saber mucho más de lo que los diarios revelaban sobre mi sobrino, quien posiblemente jamás llegará a existir en esta nueva línea de tiempo.

—Supongo que es el precio de usar el _cirque_ como punto de partida para la historia. —me serví un poco más de cerveza del barril que mi padre compra todos los años para le época de fiestas, antes de seguir hablando—. De hecho, debo confesar que muchas veces recurrí a mi viejo diario mientras describía el espectáculo.

—¿Por qué usar el Cirque?

—¿Por qué no? —respondí—. Fue una experiencia aterradora y emocionante a la vez. No veo que pueda haber otro lugar mejor donde comenzar esa historia.

Afortunadamente, Annie no pareció querer hablar más sobre eso, y se retiró a dormir en cuanto ella misma terminó su cerveza.

~|.~|~.|~

La noche del veintiséis, Alan y Tommy ya estaban allí cuando llegué al bar de costumbre. Y no estaban solos. Steve estaba con ellos. Como de costumbre vestía completamente de negro, aunque su cabello plateado estaba más largo de lo usual. De los pocos detalles que nos había dicho sobre lo que fuera que hacía, era que el cabello largo era una desventaja para ello. Algo que apoyaba más la teoría de que de hecho era un mercenario como había dicho en nuestros días escolares.

—Vaya, pero si es el autor superventas —saludó Alan, quien como de costumbre parecía soportar el alcohol menos que el resto.

—No exageres.

—Ocho semanas entre los más vendidos —agregó Tom con una sonrisa.

Me senté en la mesa y rápidamente pedí una cerveza.

—Pues me alegra por ti —dijo Steve con una sonrisa torcida—. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para lectura el último año.

—Pues no imaginaras de lo que trata el último libro de Darren —agregó Alan, mientras pedía otra cerveza al camarero.

—Más demonios supongo —dijo Steve.

—Vampiros, en realidad —aclaré.

Steve me miró intensamente por unos segundos.

—Y, por supuesto, de arañas —agregó Tom—. Y por lo que cuenta el libro, pareciera ser más autobiográfico. En serio, Steve, tienes que leerlo. Es como un flashback de regreso a los doce años.

Esto pareció captar mucho más la atención de Steve.

—No exageres, Jones —espete con humor, aunque por dentro deseaba que no se le fuera tanto la lengua. Steve no era precisamente de los que dejaban pasar detalles como esos, y no quería que sacara conclusiones antes de que pudiera hablar con él con respecto a los diarios.

—¿Por qué vampiros? —preguntó. Noté un deje de amargura y resentimiento en la forma en que pronunció la última palabra. A decir verdad, después de aquella noche en el _Cirque du Freak_, su entusiasmo por los vampiros se había apagado casi por completo. Ahora sabía la razón.

—Bueno, es un tópico de moda —respondí, aunque eso no pareció convencerle mucho, por la forma en que me miró. Así que agregue—: Y por supuesto, luego de todos esos largos monólogos que te escuché al respecto cuando niños, creo que estoy lo suficientemente versado en el tema como para escribir al respecto.

Steve asintió, tomándose eso como una explicación suficiente, al menos de momento.

—Al menos puedes presumir que es más original de lo que hay por allí actualmente —agregó Alan—. Y creo que gran parte de él podrían considerarse como basado en hechos reales, y no solo por la obvia inspiración en nuestra infancia.

—¿Hechos reales? —Steve estaba intrigado de nuevio.

—La historia comienza con el _Cirque du Freak_ —aclaró Tom—. Después de lo mucho que nos costaba sacarle detalles sobre esa noche, más allá de la araña, quien diría que soltaría todo en un libro.

Steve volvió a dirigir una mirada calculadora en mi dirección. Por suerte me las arreglé para desviar la conversación al respecto por el resto de la noche. La excusa de no querer arruinar la trama, para que Steve la leyera por él mismo, fue más que suficiente para disuadir a Tom y Alan de cambiar de tema. Y, como de costumbre, la atención se desvió en dirección a la liga de fútbol. Especialmente porque Tommy acababa de ser fichado con el equipo más importante del país para la próxima temporada.

—Estoy seguro de que te veremos jugar en el próximo mundial —aseguré, y Tom pareció realmente complacido al respecto.

Ya era casi la una de la mañana cuando nos despedimos. Dado que la casa de mis padres no estaba muy lejos, y esa era una noche despejada, decidí caminar. Y Steve, cuyo hotel estaba más o menos en la misma dirección, vino conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿vampiros? —la voz de Steve me sacó de mis pensamientos un par de calles más adelante. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba caminando a mi lado, así que no pude evitar un sobresalto.

—Sí, bueno, escribo temas de horror después de todo —respondí. Mentalmente me mordí el labio. No era realmente el momento, sobre todo por la buena dosis de alcohol en nuestros sistemas, pero sentí que debía decir algo más—. De hecho, hay algo que quería hablar contigo. Algo sobre el libro.

Steve me dirigió una mirada rápida. Y fue entonces que noté un detalle: mientras avanzaba, Steve parecía estar alerta, mirando con suspicacia hacia los callejones frente a los que pasábamos y prestando especial atención a las azoteas de las construcciones.

—Por eso tanta insistencia en localizarme.

—En parte —admití—. Es algo en verdad importante, aunque no el tipo de cosas de las que se pueda hablar en la calle.

Volvimos a caminar un rato en silencio, con sólo el ocasional ruido de un coche pasando por la calle junto a nosotros. De nuevo noté lo alerta que estaba Steve por todo, volviéndose a mirar a la fuente del más mínimo ruido.

—Escucha —dije, cuando estábamos a menos de cuatro cuadras de la casa de mis padres—, contáctame antes de que te vayas, o búscame en cuanto puedas. De verdad es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Steve me miró un largo rato y luego asintió.

En la siguiente esquina nos separamos, y yo caminé el resto del trayecto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mientras avanzaba con más velocidad de la normal.

Fue justo una calle antes de llegar a casa cuando lo vi. Un hombre alto, vestido con una capa de color granete. Estada de pie en la esquina. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve momento, o eso creo, puesto que en la oscuridad de la noche era difícil distinguir su rostro. Sin decir nada, el extraño pasó andando a mi lado, y justo en el instante que se alejaba detrás de mí, sentí que había algo más en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta que solamente mi mano.

Casi automáticamente, me detuve y me giré para buscar al hombre. No había nadie. Era como si la noche se lo hubiera tragado. De no ser por lo que había en mi bolsillo, y que claramente había sido dejado allí por aquel hombre, hubiera pensado que todo fue mi imaginación o producto el alcohol.

En el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta había un papel doblado en seis partes. Era un afiche que anunciaba el último fin de semana del _Cirque Du Freak_ en la ciudad. Un afiche que, como seguro recuerdan bien, da al poseedor la oportunidad para comprar dos boletos para el espectáculo más impactante que vera en su vida, uno que pocos llegan a ver más de una ocasión. A menos, claro, que formen parte del _Cirque_.


End file.
